twistedfatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms
A *Auronian: A Serian who was born in Auron. Auronians have golden rounded triangular markings on their face, and golden-tipped ears. ([[Serians|Read about Serians here.]]) *[[Aura]]: The color of one's spiritual energy. * [[Aura Vision]]: A method of sightseeing that enables the user to detect the auras of any living thing around them. An example of Aura vision can be seen to the right. ([[Aura Vision|see main article]].) B *Banshee: A title given to a creature chosen to protect the Heart and Core of the Parasite Nest. Banshees can take on any shape and are given a temporary Limit Breaker that can be accessed only once when they detach from the nest. They must reattach to the nest and recharge for a period of time to be able to access their Limit Breaker again. Some Banshees recharge faster than others. They serve a similar purpose in the World Wide Network. *"Bugged": A term used to describe something that contains one or many Parasites. C *Core: The center of the [[Nests|Nest]] . This is where the nest is controlled and maintained. When a Heart attaches to the Core of the Nest, they are symbiotically attached and can control basically every inch of the Nest. The production, quanitity, and development time of the Parasites, for example, are controlled by the Core's Heart. *Corrupted: One who has been completely overtaken by and going though the sixth and seventh phases of "[[Corruption Virus|the Corruption Virus]]". At this point, there is a notch in the person's ear, and the all Corrupted markings-- save for the ring around the neck-- are present. Only when the Corruption is completed by someone who's completely turned does the ring around the neck appear. *"Cloaked": A term applied to any Infected/Corrupted who are disguised to be one of the Pure races. While they can bypass any machine sensors, their aura can still be detected by people who can sense [[Aura]]s using [[Aura Vision]] . D *Dry Season: The Summer and Fall Seasons are collectively referred to as "Dry Season". During this time, the water separating the districts become shallow enough to cross (as if the island slightly lifted itself out the water), and the rivers run a lot smoother than they usually do. It still rains during dry season, but not as much. E F *Feral: An Infected/Corrupted Saphanian. ([[Serians|Read about Serians here.]]) G H *Hive Mind: A type of collective consciousness where individuality is stifled. The more prominent bits of the Oniyan hive mind is exclusively focused in the Naginata clan. See [[Corrupted Hive Mind|main article]]. *Hunters: A term applied to Rebels and Knights, collectively. See [[The Hunters|main article]]. I *Infected: Someone who is currently going through phases 1-5 of [[Corruption Virus|Corruption]]. At this point, the victim has yet to transform. *Innocence: A pure spiritual energy that allows people to resist the Corruption Virus. ([[Innocence|Read full article]]) J * Jackalope: An Infected/Corrupted Rubanian. ([[Serians|Read about Serians here.]]) K * Knight: The defensive faction of the Hunters, Knights work to protect the people of La Seri from the Corruption. L M *"Masked": A term applied to those who are being corrupted via Guardian's mask. N *Nest: A collosal, organic breeding ground for Parasites. Oniyans can also be nutured here by resting inside any present empty eggs. People can be Corrupted by being forced into one of the empty eggs. O P *pal: The abbreviation for the Serian Currency, the [http://twistedfates.wikia.com/wiki/Serian_Currency Pearl]. Q R *Rebel: A Hunter who focuses on the curing (and sometimes slaying) of Infected and the slaying of Parasites. They are like the vigilantes of the Hunters and focus on more offensive missions. *Rewiring: A technique used by Manipulators to alter the thought patterns of a specified target. [http://twistedfates.wikia.com/wiki/Rewiring (full article)] S *Scar: (scarred); Previously infected are physically scarred; their bodies are still elongated, and even though teeth return to normal, the fangs remain. Psychologically, they are more subject to go through the last 2 of the six stages of Corruption unless they are treated. There is also a repetition of certain tendencies the ex-Corrupted picked up while they were corrupted. For example, Luke Hirigani sleeps every three nights and starves himself on many occasions. *Serpent: An Infected/Corrupted Jagaian. ([[Serians|Read about Serians here.]]) *Seventh Sense: The second additional sense. Someone outside of La Seri or even Ambrosia can travel between from their home dimension to La Seri, and back. ([[Senses|Read full article]]) *Siren: An Infected/Corrupted Silvanian. ([[Serians|Read about Serians here.]]) *Sixth Sense: An additional sense. Someone outside of La Seri or even Ambrosia can sense La Seri. ([[Senses|Read full article]]) T U *Untainted: (also used referred to as Pure) A being who is untouched by Corruption. Even an Ex is not considered an untainted because there is still venom in his/her body. Also used in terms of the Life Stream and Life Force. V *Venom: The essence of Corruption. ([[Corruption Virus: Venom|Read full article]]) W *Warlord: The highest rank in the Oniyan empire. Warlords are special Parasite Kings/Queens that control the Oniyan military force (Guardians). There are three Warlords. *Wet Season: Name for the Spring and Winter seasons, collectively. During this time, the water separating the Districts can only be crossed with a vessel (boat, jetski, etc.), unless someone's a really good swimmer. During this time, it rains quite often, in some places more than others. *World Wide Network (WWN): The digital equivalent of Ambrosia; a virtual reality of sorts. ([[World Wide Network (WWN)|main article]] ) X Y Z